Crimes Of Passion
by dean-as-a-panda
Summary: <html><head></head>Stiles and Scott are private investigators and get a case from who? Derek Hale, of course, and may involve Sterek later on.</html>
1. Chapter 1

They had a little office on the outskirts of Beacon Hills; they solved crimes that the police couldn't. Being a private investigator was hard, especially if you haven't had a case in a week. Stiles' stomach growled from lack of food.

"If we don't have a case soon we're going to starve." Stiles grumbled from his desk.

"Don't talk like that, we aren't going to starve. If anything we'll have to ask my mom for food." Scott replied.

Stiles glared at Scott, he didn't want to ask Melissa for anything. She would probably convince Scott to quit the business and Stiles couldn't run it by himself, especially since Scott is usually the one that buys the food. Stiles was about to reply when a tall man with dark hair walked in, he looked like a movie star and Stiles wanted to tell him that, but the man started to talk.

"I need you to find someone for me." He replied staring into Stiles' brown eyes. "I'll pay you three times more than your normal rate if you can find her."

Stiles gave Scott thumbs up and winked. "We'll find anyone you want, especially if it's for twice our normal rate."

"I said three times your normal rate."

"Yes, that, three times are normal rate. So who is this person we are supposed to find?"

"Her name is Kate Argent, she killed my family, and I need you to track her down."

"Right, yes." Stiles said writing her name down. "And I will need your name and contact info for when we find her."

"Of course, my name is Derek Hale, and you can't call me, in case someone over hears. Find me at the old Hale house; I assume you know where that is."

Stiles stared up at him for a moment. "You're THAT Derek Hale. Yes, of course I know the old Hale house, who doesn't that lives in this town?"

Derek glared at Stiles and grunted. "That's a very sour expression. You look like you're sucking on a lemon." Stiles added.

Scott made a motion telling Stiles to zip his lips.

"I assume you can do it?" Derek asked.

"Of course, we are investigators after all. But we are sort of broke could you pay us a little now?"

"I can pay you half now and half when I have her."

"That's perfect, now are you paying in cash or credit?"

Derek handed him a wad of cash, which made Stiles' mouth drop open a little and Derek half smirked at him, Stiles took the cash counting it.

"We'll find her within the week."

Scott looked horrified, and Stiles just smiled at him.

"Alright, find me when you have something."

"Will do, we will find you when we have many something's."

Derek walked out of the office and Stiles watched until he got into his car then spun around to face Scott. He almost tripped over his chair trying to show Scott the cash.

"6,000ed Dollars just to find someone and this isn't all of it."

"How are we supposed to find someone within a week?"

"With our super awesome powers of investigation."

Scott sighed, "Can we go get something to eat now?"

"Hell to the yes." Stiles replied grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

HillH


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Scott sat in a booth near the door at Pizza Hut. They ordered two pizzas, one with sausage on it and the other with pepperoni.

"So I've been thinking about this case on the way up here. I know the basics of this case, since my dad was the one working on it. I think we should talk to Chris Argent first." Stiles said taking a sip of his Dr Pepper.

"That's a relative right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Kate's brother and the only other Argent in town that I know of."

"I met this girl the other day at the library. I think her last name was Argent."

"Did you happen to get a first name?"

"Yeah, Allison."

The waitress came back with their food and they made room on the table for the pizzas. She told them to just call if they needed anything and Stiles replied with a "Will do."

"Right, does Isaac still work at the library?"

Scott turned scarlet and stared at the pizza. "I wouldn't know that, Stiles."

"Yeah, like that wasn't the reason you went to the library."

Scott hid a smile behind his cup of soda. "Maybe, but what about this Allison?"

"Maybe we can get statements from both of them, hear their side of the story."

Stiles grabbed a piece of the sausage pizza and Scott grabbed a piece of the pepperoni.

"Did you forget that most people don't want to talk to us, and we can't force them to, we aren't the police."

"Well they are called the police FORCE for a reason."

Scott didn't laugh or smile. "Hey, I'm funny." Stiles said pointing a finger at him.

"You think so, anyway which one are we meeting first?"

"I'd go with Chris since you know we actually know where he is."

"We know where Allison is. She's at the library."

"You know she doesn't live there, right?"

Scott huffed a little and grumbled a yes.

Stiles finished the pizza slice he was eating and started on another. By the end they had eaten half of each pizza and were waiting on the waitress to get their check and a box. It didn't take long to get these things and they left a tip for the waitress who kept calling them "Darlings." As they walked out the door Scott looked over and asked him, "So are we off to see Mr. Argent?"

"Of course, let's go find this Kate and get paid."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Scott pulled up to a blue house, turned the engine off, and got out.

"Whoa, this house is big." Stiles sighed approaching the front door. He nudged Scott to knock on the door, who reluctantly did. A light brown haired man opened the door; they could see the outline of a revolver.

"Whoa, is that a gun or are you just happy to see us?"

The man took the gun out of his waist band and pointed it at them. "What do you think?"

"I'm going to go with gun."

Scott glared at Stiles and put his hands up in surrender. "We just wanted to ask you some questions, Mr. Argent. If you are Chris Argent, that is."

The man put his gun down and sighed, "I'm Chris, and can you ask your questions from the porch?"

"That's not very hospitable."

"Good, I'm not really trying to be."

"Well when is the last time you saw Kate Argent?" Scott said frowning at Stiles' comment.

"That's what you're here about? Kate?"

"Well we wouldn't be asking you when you saw her last if we weren't."

Chris looked like he could punch Stiles, and Stiles' thanked the heavens that he didn't.

"I saw Kate about three months ago, but that was the last time. She doesn't exactly enjoy being around me."

"I couldn't imagine why." Stiles replied with his biggest smile, which earned him a punch from Scott's elbow. He tried not to act like he was in pain, but Scott's elbows were pointy.

"Well Kate stormed off, actually now that I think about it, the night Peter Hale came back to town."

"Are you related to Allison Argent?" Scott asked as sweetly as he could manage.

Chris' face contorted in concern. "Yes, she's my daughter. What does she have to do with this?"

Stile whistled and glanced at Scott, "Daughter, well would she have any additional information regarding the situation?"

"No, besides she doesn't live with me anymore. She lives downtown with her wife. Are you two police? You don't look like police."

"Absolutely not, nope. We are private investigators."

"But his dad is the Sherriff." Scott replied, "So we know our way around a crime scene."

"That's true. Can we get Allison's address?"

Chris walked in a got a piece of paper with Allison's address on it, and handed it to them. "They both have Thursday off, so visit them than. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You are excused." Stiles replied smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet. Chris shut the door and Stiles turned on his heels. ""Peter Hale? Derek didn't say anything about him. I think he was the Uncle; he disappeared the night of the fire or something, so he's back. We should also ask him some questions. Thursday is tomorrow, right? My dear friend I think we will have this case solved in a week."

It didn't take them long to drive back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles looked at the clock in the office, it was 5 P.M. He looked over at Scott who was on his phone, (probably texting Isaac, since he gave him his number yesterday.)

"Do you think it's too late to go visit this Peter Hale?" Stiles was egger to finish the case, he felt like Derek Hale was a man who could split him into pieces the size of pebbles with just his hands.

"I don't think so. He could always tell us to come back tomorrow and the only thing we would be wasting would be gas and 10 minutes of our life."

"Says the guy who's texting his life away to another guy instead of just asking him out."

Scott turned red, which happened a lot when Stiles mentioned Isaac.

"If we left now, we would probably get there by 5:20. He does live at the Hale house with Derek, right?"

Stiles thought about that for a moment, he didn't really know. But if he didn't they could just ask Derek where Peter lives. He got up from his seat grabbing the keys, he threw Scott's jacket at him, putting his own on. "We'll find out when we get there, now come on." Stiles was halfway out the door when Scott started to follow, so he was already in the driver's seat when Scott got outside.

They got to the Hale house faster than normal, because there was almost no traffic, which was weird with it being 5 O'clock and all. They parked at the side of the house, it looked a little run down, but besides that not really burnt. They knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Maybe they went somewhere else for dinner?" Scott wondered out loud.

"You go left." Stiles said pointing that way, and then pointed the other way. "And I'll go right."

Scott nodded in agreement then left to go that way. Stiles went his way; the house was a mansion, so it felt like forever trying to get around the house. He felt strong arms tackle him to the ground; the man on top of him had dark brown hair and blue eyes, which he could have sworn flashed an unnatural color of red. The guy had an arrogant smirk on his face, even though he looked like he was about to tear Stiles' lungs out.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Peter asked with his face only inches away from Stiles' face.

"Oh god, I'll tell you if you get off me."

Peter got off Stiles, not even helping him up. "No, that's fine I don't need help." Stiles replied.

"Now who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Stiles Stilinski Private Investigator. Are you Peter Hale? I would like to ask you some questions."

Peter snickered, "Yes, and what would you be privately investigating?"

"You don't know? Uh, the disappearance of Kate Argent, we were hired to find her."

Peter went still and anger was radiating from him. "And who asked you to find her?"

"Derek Hale, when was the last time you saw Kate?"

"Oh, you mean when she was burning my family alive!"

Stiles flinched, he shouldn't have to be put through this all he wanted was some money so he could eat, he thought to himself. "I'm very sorry, is there anything you can think of that could lead us to her whereabouts?"

Peter got really close to Stiles' face. "Don't you think if I knew where she was I would be there right now ready to tear her to pieces?"

Stiles backed away, "Well I just met you so I don't really know what you would do, but I know violence isn't the answer."

With every step Stiles took backwards, Peter took one forward. "And what would your scrawny ass know about violence, pretty boy?"

"I know that you should defiantly not do it right now towards me."

Peter grinned and licked his lips. "I don't know I bet you taste delicious."

"That's gross, who are you? Hannibal Lector?"

As Stiles stumbled around the corner of the house, he heard Derek's voice. "Leave him alone, Peter." There near the steps was Derek standing next to a frightened looking Scott.


End file.
